1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a frame for a bed and, more particularly, to a frame for a waterbed mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waterbeds are well known and in common use. They generally include a liquid filled flexible envelope of vinyl or like material which forms the waterbed mattress, as well as frame including at least a platform supporting the mattress from below as well as sides for supporting the waterbed mattress laterally. Waterbed mattresses may be of different sizes and shapes although standard bed sizes, including twin, full, queen and king sizes, are most common.
Users of waterbeds enjoy the comfort and warmth of the heated waterbed mattress during sleep. However, the owner of a waterbed may occasionally be required to sleep on a conventional mattress either for comfort and convenience reasons or for medical reasons, such as a back injury. For example, during pregnancy, a woman may find it difficult to get in and out of a waterbed and so may require a conventional mattress. Since this condition is temporary, she may desire to have the waterbed back when she is no longer pregnant. This raises the problem of storing the waterbed and frame when the conventional bed is in use and, thereafter, storing the conventional mattress and frame when the waterbed is in use.